


Бард из Каэр Морхена

by gronkowski



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Branding, M/M, Лютик — собственность Каэр Морхена, все безнадежно, клейма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gronkowski/pseuds/gronkowski
Summary: — Мои дети любят тебя, глупый бард. Так сильно, что не желают отпускать.Весемир повернулся к Лютику, держа в руках клеймо. Клеймят обычно бессловесный скот и бесправных рабов. Лютик же считал себя свободным человеком и свободу свою терять не хотел.Зачем он только пришел в Каэр Морхен.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 10





	Бард из Каэр Морхена

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the Bard of Kaer Morhen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084800) by [no_notea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_notea/pseuds/no_notea). 



Лютику вообще не стоило сюда приходить.

Он с радостью разделял все тяготы пути с Геральтом, последовал бы за ним куда угодно, хоть на край — и за край — света, был готов умереть за своего ведьмака, но это… Нет, этого он не ожидал.

Поражаясь собственной выдержке, он лежал в холодном поту на металлическом столе, уже нагревшемся под его телом, связанный по рукам и ногам. Вихрь мыслей крутился в голове Лютика. Ему сказали — другие ведьмаки, не Геральт, Геральта _не было_ рядом, и Геральт бы никогда — что его нужно подготовить к ритуалу. Они хотели… оставить на нем свою метку.

Бард пришел в Каэр Морхен вместе с Геральтом. Целую зиму все было спокойно, но вот снег начал потихоньку таять, и однажды, весенним днем, ведьмаки отволокли Лютика в подземелье и привязали к столу. Что происходит, Лютик не понимал.

Его против воли пичкали зельями и эликсирами. Он не знал, как они работают, но чувствовал, что магия меняет его тело и мозг: в кожу как будто впивались иголки, ход мыслей стал другим, улучшилось обоняние — в этот момент Лютик _чуял_ все: мох на каменных стенах, тающий на улице снег, особенный запах каждого ведьмака. Запаха Геральта среди них он не улавливал.

Сбитый с толку, он стонал от боли, бестолково дергался, стараясь освободиться. В самом начале он попробовал разжалобить мучителей слезами, умолял их отпустить его, но это не помогло.

Наконец его перестало трясти и покалывать. Он, обнаженный, лежал неподвижно, ощущая всем телом, какой же холодный в подземелье воздух. Хоровод мыслей тоже начал успокаиваться… и тут Лютика опять заставили открыть рот и капнули на язык какую-то острую дрянь. Лютик перенес это стоически.

— Ты двадцать лет странствовал вместе с одним из нас, — заговорил наконец Весемир, медленно приближаясь к Лютику. — Поэтому ты наверняка знаешь, что жизнь ведьмаков полна лишений и страданий.

Лютик весь напрягся, широко открытыми от ужаса глазами глядя на главного ведьмака.

— Сотни лет назад мы навсегда отказались от этой традиции. Даже для нас она была слишком жестокой.

Весемир на мгновение отвернулся и выхватил из стоящей рядом маленькой жаровни какую-то железку. Язычки пламени в жаровне были колдовскими.

— Но мои дети любят тебя, глупый бард. Так сильно, что не желают с тобой расставаться.

Весемир снова повернулся к Лютику. Теперь тот видел, что именно Весемир держал в руках — железный прут с круглым штампом на конце. Клеймо. Клеймят обычно бессловесный скот и бесправных рабов. Лютик похолодел от ужаса — он считал себя свободным человеком и свободу свою терять не хотел.

— И я принял решение возродить эту ужасную традицию, Лютик. Хочу сделать своим сыновьям подарок, чтобы их жизнь, подчиненная Предназначению, стала чуточку счастливее.

Лютик едва не расплакался, представив себе, какая боль его ждет. Лучше уж сразу умереть, чем терпеть такое. От раскаленного добела клейма валил пар и с шипением растворялся в холодном воздухе. Живот Лютика скрутило от страха. Отчаянно дергаясь в ремнях, Лютик впервые за несколько часов смог выдавить из себя слова, а не бессвязные звуки:

— Нет. Нет, пожалуйста!..

Весемир посмотрел в глаза Лютику, словно прямо в душу заглянул, поднес к низу его живота клеймо и прижал между пупком и пахом. Лютик заорал еще до того, как его коснулся металл.

Штамп глубоко вдавился в кожу, расплавил ее, и жар высушил кровь до того, как она полилась из раны. На несколько мгновений Лютика ослепила белая вспышка дикой боли. Потом раскаленный металл сжег нервные окончания в месте соприкосновения, но боль осталась, разлилась от паха по всему телу, до кончиков пальцев, болели даже глаза.

Весемир отнял клеймо от тела Лютика и передал другому ведьмаку, чтобы тот сунул эту железку в бадью с водой. Лютик лежал неподвижно и старательно дышал. Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох — только бы не потерять сознание.

Теперь на его коже был запекшийся шрам — круг с изображением волка. Похожая подвеска вечно болталась на шее у Геральта. Но если Геральт гордился этим знаком и не скрывал его, то Лютик, наоборот, предпочел бы забыть свою связь с Каэр Морхеном как страшный сон. Его глаза закрылись сами собой, но он успел услышать последние слова Весемира:

— Теперь ты — Бард из Каэр Морхена, имущество Школы Волка.

Зима отступает, настает весна. Влажная земля покрывается ковром молодых цветов.

Геральт словно сторонится Лютика.

Когда Лютик пришел в себя после клеймения, ведьмаки отдали ему вещи и прогнали из крепости. Лютик брел, куда глаза глядят, плохо осознавая происходящее, и случайно столкнулся с Геральтом на какой-то поляне. Геральт прижал его к себе и обнюхал, и сразу застыл, сжимая кулаки. В ярости он уставился на стены Каэр Морхена, будто эта крепость нанесла ему личное оскорбление, отобрав у него нечто немыслимо дорогое. Геральт тогда оставил Лютика с Плотвой и пошел в замок. Лютик лег на холодную мокрую траву и стал бездумно смотреть в небо. Мысли путались в его голове. Какой сейчас день? Как сейчас он, Лютик, выглядит? Ведьмаки исцелили ему рану, но Лютик все еще чувствовал жжение в клейме, скрытом под одеждой: этот шрам остался — и останется навсегда. 

Геральт вернулся с разбитой губой, бледный, как смерть.

Он стиснул Лютика в объятиях, мелко вздрагивая, как от боли, и, если бы Лютик тоже был ведьмаком, он бы учуял запах Геральтовых слез. Но он не учуял — он был всего лишь бардом.

Бардом Каэр Морхена.

Что бы ведьмаки ни сделали с Лютиком, Геральт от этого сам не свой. Ему будто стыдно, он даже избегает лишний раз смотреть на Лютика. Лютика это огорчает, потому что Геральт — единственный ведьмак, который ему приятен. Ему бы не хотелось его терять.

Лютик продолжает странствовать с Геральтом, и вроде бы все как обычно, но Лютик чувствует, что что-то не так. Будто его клеймо, так похожее на кулон Геральта, — знак того, что он Геральта каким-то образом предал, бросил. Но ведь это невозможно — если он принадлежит всем ведьмакам Каэр Морхена, значит, и Геральту тоже, так?

Но что, если проблема как раз в этом? Лютик не хочет принадлежать кому-либо. Геральт это знает. И уважает его свободный выбор, потому что ему не всё равно.

Лютик отчаянно жалеет, что вообще пришел в Каэр Морхен.

— Стой! — охрипшим голосом просит Лютик, чувствуя, как к глазам подступают бессильные слезы, — боги, прошу, не надо!..

Его схватили и лапают, как вещь.

Геральт выслеживает очередного монстра, а Лютик тем временем отправился в город, чтобы найти место на постоялом дворе, и случайно встретился взглядом с каким-то ведьмаком, выходящим из соседнего борделя. Смотреть в глаза было ошибкой.

Чувства Лютика мгновенно обострились, все остальное ушло на задний план, остался только ведьмак. Клеймо заныло, и интуиция безошибочно подсказала: этот ведьмак — волк. Волк, который хочет взять то, что ему принадлежит. Лютик развернулся, чтобы бросится наутек, но не успел сделать и двух шагов, как ведьмак настиг его, затянул в переулок и вдавил грудью в скользкую каменную стену.

Этого ведьмака Лютик не знает в лицо, не видел во время того кошмарного обряда, но волк, похоже, что-то понял — он срывает с Лютика рубаху и спускает штаны до колен.

— _Хватит_ , прошу, ради…

Волк в ответ рычит и вжимает его щекой в стену.

— Прекрати сопротивляться. Я не знаю, кто ты, бард, но знаю, что ты принадлежишь нам. Не отрицай это. Я чувствую запах — над тобой провели древний обряд. Теперь ты наш.

Ведьмак торопливо щупает низ его живота, ища чертово клеймо, а когда находит, с силой впивается в него пальцами. Лютик испускает дикий вопль, как раненное животное. Он уже не в силах стоять на ногах, но ведьмак крепко держит его и не дает упасть, трется членом между ягодиц Лютика, приставляет головку к не растянутому входу. 

Мутант немногословен, он только рычит, жадно обнюхивая шею Лютика, как будто тот — вкусное блюдо, предложенное на застолье всем ведьмакам, и его не терпится попробовать.

— Ты прекрасен, — говорит он Лютику, входя в него почти насухую, — тебя создали для этого, так ведь? Ведьмачья подстилка, вот ты кто. Боги, я сейчас покажу тебе твое место.

Лютик всхлипывает. Он старается вырваться из хватки, впрочем, осознавая, что ему нечего противопоставить нечеловеческой силе ведьмака. Теперь Лютик понимает, на что его обрекли больные ублюдки из Каэр Морхена — быть куском мяса, всегда доступного для любого желающего из их числа. У Лютика нет выбора, он не мог отказаться от ритуала тогда, и уж точно не может спастись сейчас, хотя и не сдается. Он искренне хочет, чтобы Геральт был рядом, хотя и знает, что тот не имел бы права помешать собрату. 

Ведьмак трахает его грубо, болезненно, а личность Лютика словно раздваивается, и второй Лютик, ненастоящий, шепчет первому: закрой рот и терпи, не то хуже будет. Твоя душа у Каэр Морхена. Покорись судьбе — станет легче. И Лютик гонит от себя эту мысль, она нездоровая; смириться значит предать себя. Ему больно, он стонет, и этот жалобный скулёж возбуждает волка еще сильнее.

Зверь кончает внутрь Лютика, до крови хватая зубами кожу на его плече, еще несколько раз толкается глубже по собственной сперме и выходит. Задыхающийся Лютик издает совершенно жалкий не то всхлип, не то вой. Довольный ведьмак что-то одобрительно бормочет в ответ, поглаживая клеймо.

И Лютик только теперь в полной мере осознает, что его жизнь изменилась навсегда, потому что он не просто бард, он бард Каэр Морхена, собственность волков.

Лютик мешком падает на землю возле стены и лежит так до самого заката. Когда небо становится оранжевым, а солнце почти исчезает, Геральт находит Лютика. Геральт бессилен. Он не может ни убрать клеймо и исцелить отравленную магией душу музыканта, ни отречься от братьев и обрушить на них свою ярость. Все, что он может — попросить прощения, поэтому он крепко обнимает Лютика и извиняется за все. Ему жаль его до слез.

Но Лютику уже ничем не помочь.


End file.
